This invention relates to a cover flap for a passage opening for a folding top linkage in a side wall of a vehicle situated above a folding top base.
In the case of known series-produced motor vehicles (for example, the BMW convertible), the folding top is divided into several four-bar sections so that, in the swivelled-back deposited position, it is accommodated in a relatively short folding top compartment which, however, has a large height. In such a folding top design, there is a relatively small passage opening for the folding top linkage so that, on their longitudinal sides facing the vehicle interior, the cover flaps are fastened in the manner of a hinge on the assigned side wall. When the folding top is swivelled out, the spring-loaded cover flaps are changed in the upward direction by means of the folding top linkage into an upright release position in which they project over the adjoining body in the upward direction.
It is an object of the invention to provide for a vehicle with a folding top compartment having a low height and a folding top linkage having only a four-bar arrangement on each longitudinal side, a cover flap for the resulting, relatively large-surface passage opening which, in its release position requires little space for its housing and, when the folding top is closed, does not project into the vehicle interior.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing an arrangement wherein the cover flap is in an operative connection with a carriage-type guiding device and, in its upright release position, extends in a sunk-in manner below the passage opening of the side wall.
Principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that the large-surface cover flap interacting with a carriage-type guiding device extends in its upright release position sunk-in below the passage opening, whereby the cover flap, when the folding top is closed, does not project into the vehicle interior, and the free design of the folding top (for example, the interior headlining) is not impaired.
The movement of the carriage-type guiding device or of the cover flap is connected to the kinematics of the adjoining folding top compartment lid in such a manner that, when the folding top compartment lid is opened up, the cover flap is moved automatically from the covering position into the release position.
The folding top compartment lid is connected by way of a Bowden cable with the guiding device of the cover flap, the cover being opened up by means of the Bowden cable. The cover flap is closed by means of a tension spring which pulls up the carriage. The cover flap disappears by means of a combined rotating and linear movement below the adjoining panelling. The control of the rotating movement takes place by at least one cam plate. By means of a hinge pin, the cover flap is connected with the carriage of the guiding device. By means of slide elements, the carriage is held in position on a guide rail of the guiding device in a displaceable manner.
In its vertical release position, the cover flap fits into the space between the deposited folding top and the rear interior or the deposited folding top and the 3-point belt.
A detent pawl prevents the closing of the cover flap when the folding top compartment lid closes while the folding top is closed. The detent pawl fixes the carriage in its lower end position. The detent pawl is unlocked only when the folding top linkage swivels toward the rear and the cover flap is moved from its release position into the covering position.
A stop lever locks the carriage when the cover flap is closed and prevents that, when stressed, the cover flap dips away in the downward direction. In addition, the supporting control arm is blocked.
The guiding device is fastened on laterally exterior upright member of a transversely extending auxiliary frame fastened on the body side.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.